Content distribution/delivery network (CDN) technology may use edge caching to offload network traffic at either content servers or internet service provider (ISP) networks. Edge servers may be located closer to content consumers than the content servers and ISP core networks. CDN technology may redirect hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) content requests to edge servers of a CDN, which may intercept, inspect, and route content requests to either a cache or the original server. Path-oriented networks, such as information-centric networking (ICN) networks, may focus on the routing of information rather than merely sending bit packets from endpoint A to endpoint B as in Internet Protocol (IP) networking. In path-oriented networks, data may become independent from location, application, storage, and means of transportation, enabling in-network caching and replication.